


Let's Make A Deal

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angels, Demon Rogues, F/M, Hunters Barry Cisco and Caitlin, M/M, Supernatural Crossover, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has heard a lot about deals.  Oliver made sure to drill it into him that deals were something that should never, ever be made. </p><p>In all fairness, Barry did try to follow that rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This resulted from an idea I put on tumblr about a supernatural inspired coldflash fic and was expanded thanks to magicotakusauce. You don’t need to have watched Supernatural to understand this, just know that Barry, Cisco and Caitlin are hunters who kill demons and monsters and the Rogues are demons
> 
> 12/6/16: This fic has been edited as I noticed a lot of mistakes in the first version. There are also some added sentences :)

The first time Barry sees him he’s sitting alone at the bar nursing a drink.  Though Barry’s never been great at flirting (or initiating conversation in general) there’s something different about the man, something captivating.  It’s enough to compel Barry to leave the table he, Cisco and Caitlin are sitting at and head over to the counter.

Though busy, there is one free spot left that’s fortunately next to the stranger and Barry takes it, using the position to his advantage to take a closer look.  Barry’s immediate thought is that the guy’s handsome – _really_ handsome, with stubble covering a well-defined jaw and calculating eyes that shine blue in the light.  He’s quite a bit older than Barry, but definitely not enough that it’s an issue for him.  To avoid looking weird, Barry glances away and orders a drink (virgin, since alcohol would be a waste of money), only to turn back and realise the guy is now staring unashamedly at _him_.  Feeling bold, Barry holds his gaze and the man’s lips lift in a smirk.

“See something you like?” He drawls in a low, seductive tone that causes Barry to gulp and the hairs on his arms to stand.  In an attempt to look suave, Barry leans against the counter but having not witnessed the bartender put his drink there, his elbow knocks against the glass and sends it flying to the floor with a crash.  Eyes wide, Barry feels his cheeks burn.  Real smooth Allen. 

“Uh, I-” Barry’s stammers are cut off as the guy laughs.  He downs the rest of his drink in one long swig before standing.

“I like you Scarlett,” he says, nodding at Barry’s still flushed face.  “Maybe I’ll see you around.”  The guy departs but not before turning back to give Barry one last sultry look.  A sultry look that is accompanied by a flash of pitch black eyes.  A demon.  Barry doesn’t even have a chance to reach for his hidden gun before the demon vanishes. 

Upon returning to the table, Caitlin and Cisco demand details which Barry grudgingly provides though he leaves out the black eyes, more out of embarrassment than anything else.  It was just his luck that the first guy he gets the courage to approach turns out to be a demon.  Though Barry knows he ought to just try and forget about the incidence, the demon’s words refuse to leave his head as he tries to sleep that night, his deep, rich voice repeating over and over in a continuous loop.

_“Maybe I’ll see you again.”_

* * *

 

Barry does and it’s while they’re attempting to find a way to stop Grodd – a bewitched Gorilla (cats are apparently out of fashion).  According to the witch she had intended to use him as a glorified guard dog except the spell hadn’t gone according to plan.  Rather than a mindless servant, the witch had created an unstable, telepathic gorilla that had instantly betrayed her. 

Since discovering the hard way that brute force wouldn’t work – Grodd made hellhounds look like excitable puppies- Caitlin is trying to find a spell that might counter-act the one used on Grodd while Cisco is keeping an eye on the gorilla using the tracker Barry had barely managed to stick on him.  And Barry?  Barry is currently doing nothing since the last time he’d attempted to help Caitlin had berated him for ruining her system and the boredom is slowly driving him mad.  Eventually, it reaches the point where Cisco and Caitlin demand he leave as his pacing has turned into speeding from one end of the room to the other.  He leaves happily, with the promise they’ll call if they find anything, and it’s late enough that he should be able to go on a proper run without anyone noticing.

Barry barely makes it a mile from the hotel before there’s a sudden drop in temperature and Barry’s gasp at the figure before him escapes as a puff of white air.

“You!” Barry hisses through chattering teeth.  He’s about to leap forward, dagger in hand, when the action nearly sends him face first into the gravel.  Looking down, Barry discovers that not only are his feet frozen, but there is actual ice covering them, so cold that not even vibrating provides enough energy to melt it. 

“Me.”  The demon grins at his struggling.

“What do you want?” Barry growls.  If anything, his struggles seem to increase the amount of ice and it begins encasing his shins. 

“I heard you were having a bit of trouble with a mind-controlling gorilla.  Thought I’d offer my services.”

“Your services?”  Barry repeats suspiciously.  No demon just offers to help hunters out of the goodness of their black, unfeeling hearts.  Not unless there was a catch.

“A deal,” the demon clarifies and Barry’s suspicions are confirmed.  Of course he was offering a deal. 

Barry has heard a lot about deals.  While training him, Oliver had made sure to drill into him that deals were something that should _never_ be made, no matter the circumstances.  Barry is pretty sure there’s a story to that Oliver isn’t telling him, but even without it Barry knows he can’t agree to a deal.  The consequences would be too great. 

“Thanks, but no thanks.  Mind unfreezing me?”

The demon doesn’t look surprised and a contemplative expression crosses his face.  “I could just kill you, you know; if you’re not interested.  It would make a lot of demons very happy,” he says nonchalantly and though Barry instinctively tenses, he finds he’s not actually that afraid.  Which either means he’s extremely brave or extremely stupid. 

“I’ve got a feeling you won’t,” Barry replies surely and the other man smirks. 

“Confident about that, are you?” Suddenly the demon is only centimetres away and Barry’s staring into piercing eyes that are an even lighter shade of blue than he’d realised.  Absently, Barry realises he didn’t even flinch.

The demon’s smirk widens.  “I meant what I said last time, I like you kid and if you don’t want to make a deal, fine.  Call me if you’re interested later.”

The ice begins to melt and the demon takes a step back. 

“Wait!” Barry says before he can disappear.  “What’s your name?”

“The names Len, Len Snart.”  And with that, he’s gone, leaving behind an extremely dumbfounded Barry in his wake.  He stays there for a few minutes longer, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’s just survived his second encounter with Leonard Snart, leader of the infamous Rogues and newly appointed King of Hell. 

* * *

 

In the end, Caitlin makes a breakthrough and they manage to defeat Grodd without Snart’s help, securing him so that other, more experienced, hunters can come and take him.  Considering Grodd didn’t ask for his powers and most of his destruction was born out of confused anger, it doesn’t feel right killing him and Barry can only hope that the other hunters don’t have to resort to it.  There isn’t much time to worry about Grodd’s fate, however, since there are always more monsters to hunt. 

The next time Len appears, they’re dealing with a shape-shifter named Hannibal Bates.  Not only has the monster framed multiple civilians for various crimes, his most recent shift has led to Iris’ boyfriend Eddie being framed for murder.  The case is made even harder by the fact neither Joe nor Iris have any idea about the supernatural world and Barry intends to keep it that way.  The bright side is that Bates is an alpha shifter and so doesn’t shed his skin.  The down side is that he’s a very convincing actor.

It’s for that reason that when ‘Eddie’ appears at his motel room door, Barry is unprepared for the man to strike.  It’s as Barry is waking up bound in the motel closet that said closet is opened.  However, rather than Cisco or Caitlin appearing like he’d hoped, it’s Snart who stares down at him, an amused smile tugging at his lips. 

“Why, you’re looking a little tied up there Scarlett,” Snart teases, reclining lazily against the door frame, his arms folded loosely against his chest.

Thanks to the gag in his mouth and hands bound, the most Barry can do is give him the finger.  With a roll of his eyes, Snart waves a hand and the gag disappears.

“What about these?” Barry asks, shaking his bound wrists.

“I don’t know, I think I quite like how they look on you,” Snart replies with a predatory grin that sends a shiver down Barry’s spine that he does not want to analyse. 

“Now’s not the time Snart.  I need to leave.”  He had to make sure his friends were alright; assuming they hadn’t already figured out the Barry with them was an imposter. 

“Always in a hurry, you oughta learn how to cool down a bit,” Snart sighs. “But fine, I’ll get rid of the ties…for a price.”

Barry only just manages to internalise his scream of frustration.  “Really Snart?  I’ve told you already, I’m not making a deal.  Especially not for this.”

“You’re choice.  I’m really not complaining if you want to keep them.” He scopes Barry’s body in one, analysing sweep that causes Barry’s cheeks to darken.  Rather than give the demon the satisfaction of an answer, Barry begins to vibrate his wrist and the though the rope burn stings, the pain’s only fleeting and within seconds the split rope falls to the ground.  Not wasting any time, Barry flashes out of there and barely manages to catch a glimpse of Snart’s bemused (disappointed?) face. 

* * *

 

The next time, Snart isn’t alone.

Currently, they’re searching for a pair of Vetala that call themselves the Tricksters and as their name implies, they enjoy pulling tricks.  Not just your common sleight of hand or juvenile pranks however, their tricks are on a much more explosive scale.  So far, Barry has had to diffuse three bombs in various locations and the hints the Tricksters were providing them with implied they were building up to some grand finale. What exactly that entailed, they didn’t know yet, but it’s what they’re trying to figure out.

“You’re looking in the wrong places,” a smooth, unfamiliar voice purrs and both Barry and Caitlin spin around to see a beautiful woman leaning over Cisco’s shoulder, her long chocolate hair masking his face.  The gun the tech had quickly pulled out is plucked neatly out of his hands and studied admiringly. 

“Ooh, this is not like any gun I’ve ever seen before.  Did you make this yourself?” The woman asks, running a perfectly manicured nail across the barrel.  Cisco nods dumbly and Barry knows his friend well enough to see he’s already infatuated. 

“Who are you?” Caitlin demands, her own gun ready and poised.

“Name’s Lisa.  I believe you’ve met my brother Lenny,” she grins and just like that Snart’s in the room, standing far too close to Barry for his liking. 

“Oh no, you do not mean Lenny as in Leonard Snart.  The frickin _King of Hell_.”  Cisco points accusingly at Snart who responds with a jaunty wave.

“Why does he get the title?  I do just as much work and Queen of Hell has a much better ring to it,” Lisa huffs. 

Snart rolls his eyes.  “For reason’s like this sis.  I thought I explicitly said this was my gig?”  Snart gives Barry a quick look and he hopes his cheeks aren’t as pink as they feel. 

“It’s not fair for you to have all the fun.  Didn’t you hear it’s nice to _share?_ ” Lisa drops a hand on Cisco’s shoulder and the leer she gives him is plain to see.  At least now Barry’s not the only one blushing. 

“What are you doing here?”  Barry asks, finally joining in the conversation.  Hopefully, Snart will play along and not give away the very big secret Barry has been keeping…

“I came to offer a deal, as usual,” Snart replies because he’s a demon, and demons are dicks and Barry feels stupid for even hoping.  Barry winces as Cisco and Caitlin face him with accusing stares.  Snart’s smirk turns into a smug smile and so Barry sends him a murderous glare.  Bastard. 

“Barry, you’ve been making deals with the King of Hell?!”  Caitlin hisses, the hurt in her voice intensifying the guilt that’s been building since his first meeting with Snart. 

“No!  I swear I haven’t,” Barry swiftly defends, palms outward in a pacifying gesture.  “I mean, yeah, he’s offered a couple of times but I’ve not taken him up on any of them.  I’m not an idiot.”

Cisco mutters a ‘could’ve fooled me’, while Snart sighs.  “You hunters always so… _cautious._ ”

Caitlin glowers at the demon.  “I’d say we have reason to be, wouldn’t you?”

With a small shrug, Snart replies, “I’d also say you have reason to be cautious with the angels but you’re still buddies with them.”

Caitlin jerks back as if slapped and though Barry wants to know how Snart knows Caitlin’s history with the angels, he can’t allow this to continue. 

“You’re demons, you’re evil.  It’s the way the world works and if you’ve just come to annoy us then you can leave,” Bay says firmly, lifting his own gun.

“I like this one Lenny, he’s got spunk,” Lisa winks and Barry whips the gun to aim it at her.  He was _don_ e being a source of amusement for the pair.  

“Get out, before I shoot you.”  Later, Barry will wonder why he even gave them a choice since usually it’s shoot first ask questions later kind of arrangement.  He will also try and ignore the reason that comes to him. 

“Have you ever considered Barry, that it’s not all black and white?  That perhaps not all demons are as evil as you think they are?”

“Uh, but isn’t that kind of your deal, being evil, doing nefarious things that we have to stop you from doing?  Like, we’re the charmed ones and you’re the demons we need to vanquish.”  Cisco asks and Lisa laughs, briefly tightening the hand that has remained on Cisco. 

“Oh honey, think of us as more of a Cole than Barbas.  Sure, we’ve done some bad things but that’s what we need to do to get by.  It’s very dog eat dog down there.”

“So we should feel sorry for you?” Caitlin scoffs.

“I never said that, only that you should understand that were we to try and become some morally upstanding citizens then we’d be fighting off demons left and right and I’m sure you know how tiring that would be. Why, I would think even you should find this arrangement preferable.  Haven’t you noticed how quiet it’s been lately concerning the demons?”

They have, but with all the other monsters out there they hadn’t had long to ponder on it.

“Are you saying you have something to do with that?”  Barry asks and the demons nod. 

“You see, I’ve always had a code,” Snart explains.  “It primarily stems from self-preservation and the basic principle is that I don’t demons killing more than necessary.  For those closest to me, at all.  Sure, they can have a little fun but its best for everyone if we stay off the radar otherwise you hunters get on the scene.”

“But…what do you do then?  If you’re not killing?”  Cisco asks, sounding as confused as Barry feels.

“We steal things,” Lisa shrugs. “Of course, we do it the old-fashioned since just popping in and out would take away all the fun.  You should see some of the things we’ve grabbed.  In my opinion, it’s much better than getting your hands bloody.  It’s a nightmare to wash out.”

“So, wouldn’t you say it’s a fair deal?  We keep the other demons under control and the only cost is a few priceless artefacts?” Snart questions.  “And shouldn’t this prove to you that you can trust I wouldn’t ask a fee too…costly towards yourself?”

Barry shakes his head.  “I don’t care what you say Snart, I’m not going to make a deal.”  After all, they’ve survived without deals before and even if he _could_ trust Snart he wasn’t about to start taking the easy way out.  Even when things were tough they always figured something out.

“Your loss,” Snart says simply.  “C’mon sis, let’s leave them to their self-inflicted struggles.  Remember, just call when you’ve changed your mind.”

Though Lisa pouts, she gives Cisco one last flirtatious wink and the two demons vanish.  Treated to two identical raised eyebrows, Barry sighs and begins explaining. 

* * *

Barry met Harrison Wells after he woke up from a coma inflicted by a monster imitating the Norse God of Thunder.  This was back when Barry travelled alone, only a couple of months after leaving Iris and Joe to become a full-time hunter (though they believed he was merely travelling).  Apparently, Wells had been working the same case as him and arrived on the scene just as Barry was struck by the monster’s lightning.  According to Wells, he’d witnessed the angel’s descent to Earth and watched as they granted Barry his powers.  Powers that to this day, Barry had no idea why he was given and all the angels he’d asked refused to give him a clear answer. 

Regardless of the exact reason, this proved to Wells that Barry was someone important and so after the angels disappeared, he decided to bring Barry back to his lab to look after him until he woke up a week later.  It was Wells who introduced Barry to Cisco and Caitlin, hunters he’d already trained himself, and together under his guidance they became a team that monsters everywhere would fear.  Though Oliver was the one who introduced him to the supernatural world, it was Wells who honed his skills, who taught him how to utilise his speed.  Wells was Barry’s teacher, his mentor and someone he owed a great deal to.  Sometimes Barry even considered him a father figure. 

It was for this reason that it never even crossed Barry’s mind that Wells could the Man in the Yellow Suit, the demon who had murdered his mother, and why the betrayal cut so deep.

The day had started off badly and only got worse from there.  First, Joe – who had only recently learnt about the supernatural world – had been kidnapped by a demon who’s twin Barry had killed and then Cisco had discovered the trademark yellow suit in Wells’ lab.  Barry and Caitlin sped to Cisco when they saw he’d pressed the panic button (a necessity after the number of times they get split up) just to arrive in time to watch Wells pull out Cisco’s heart and see the tech collapse.

“I did hope that I would escape before you witnessed this Barry, but then it’s of no real consequence,” Wells says, voice calm and steady despite the heart he holds in his hand and Cisco’s choked, dying gasps echoing in the lab.  “I have a proposition for you Barry.  I want you to join me.  We’re so alike, you and I.  Together, with our powers we could rule this pitiful Earth. Both humans and monsters would bow to us.  We could be _Gods_ Barry.”  He crushes Cisco’s heart and Barry’s breathe hitches.  He’s frozen, unable to even answer.  All he can do it stare at Cisco and the slit in his chest where his heart had been.

“I understand this isn’t a good time.  Just think on it Barry and remember, should you say no then let’s just say I’ll have quite the collection of hearts when I’m through.”

In a flash of yellow, Wells is gone and Barry plummets to his knees, like a puppet whose strings have been cut.  Beside him, Caitlin is crying but he can barely hear her through the buzzing in his ears.  His brain seems to have switched off.  Barry always knew their job was dangerous, that there is a high death risk but he’d never thought it would happen, that Cisco would be…

Before he even realises what he’s doing, Barry is screaming Snart’s name with a broken voice, thick tears rolling down his cheeks.  He continues shouting, demanding that the damn King of Hell appear when he finally does, confusion marring his face until he catches sight of Cisco.  Lisa materialises seconds later and her eyes widen at the scene. 

“You have to save him,” Barry croaks, clenched fists pressing tightly on the ground and vibrating so much that he’s creating dents in the tiles.   “I don’t care what the price is, you need to save him.”

For once, Snart actually seems hesitant and goddammit that is _not_ what Barry needs.  Why, when he actually wants to make a fucking deal does the King of Hell look _unsure_. 

“Listen kid-”

“No, you listen,” Barry interrupts with a hiss.  “You have been trying to get me to make a deal for fucking ages and guess what.  I finally want one.  I want you to save Cisco, stop this from happening.  Can you do that or not?”

Snart’s silent for a few moments.

“Lenny…” Lisa prompts quietly.  Her gaze hasn’t left Cisco’s body once. 

Snart sighs.  “I can turn back time and leave you with your memories so that you can prevent this from happening.  Unfortunately, resurrection itself is out of my power.”

“Do it.”

“Barry…”

“No Caitlin, this is my fault.  Wells…the Man in the Yellow Suit did this because of me.  I have to try and help.”

Caitlin sniffles but offers no further protest.  Barry turns back to Snart who exhales noisily in resignation. 

“Gotta say kid, this was not how I was planning on making this deal.  Can’t be helped I supposed.  I presume you know how this goes?”

Barry nods.  Oliver had used it as a bonus incentive never to make a deal but right now Barry would do nearly anything.  He stands up on shaky legs and takes a step forward to Snart who pauses.  He’s giving Barry one last chance to back out and this only serves to make Barry angrier.  Ignoring the trembling, he purposefully crosses the remaining distance between to grab Snart by his stupid parka and presses his lips hard against the demons.  Snart pushes back a microsecond later and the deal is sealed.

It’s only hours after the whole event, when Cisco and Joe are safe and alive and Wells is none the wiser that Barry allows himself to really think about the kiss.  To think about the way it made his lips tingle and how nicely Snart fit against his body.  He can’t help but replay it over again in his head, along with Snart’s final words to him. 

_“So what’s the price?” Barry had asked just as time began to reverse, the background morphing into a blur._

_“I’ll get back to you,” Snart replied, lips quirked up into a small smirk which, for the first time, Barry thought he could see a hint of a genuine smile hidden within._  

* * *

 

After that, things changed.  Any hesitation Barry had once bore about making deals is gone.  Even Cisco, who had been informed about everything that had happened after he’d noticed his and Caitlin’s odd behaviour, had begun to offer to make them too.  Clearly Cisco’s temporary death had catalysed a changing point in his and Lisa’s relationship as well and it’s now common for Cisco to disappear briefly and reappear flushed with a few poorly concealed marks on his neck.

They still refuse to make deals for little things, Caitlin is strict about that, but if they’re in a tight spot and either Len or Lisa happen to be around…well, it’s just convenient, isn’t it?  Perhaps it’s the fact that neither demon have named their prices yet but making deals is quickly becoming second nature to them and Barry can’t even find it within himself to feel all that guilty.  Oliver would be fuming if he found out, Barry was certain of it, and ever since Len had nearly revealed himself to the man they’d agreed it would be best for Len to only come when Barry summoned him.  It wouldn’t be good for any other hunters discovering the arrangement they had.  They would _definitely_ shoot first and ask questions later.  

Then there was also the matter of making the deals themselves.  As it turns out, Barry really, really, likes kissing Len.  He enjoys the way the demon’s slightly chapped lips feel pressed against his own, the way he doesn’t fight for dominance like Barry assumed he would, instead only giving as much as he receives unless he can sense Barry wants more.  Which he often does.  It doesn’t take much for a soft, languid kiss to heat up so much that Barry vibrates against Len’s chest.  Barry will never forget the first time he accidently got too caught up in the kiss, only to remember that Cisco and Caitlin were still there and had witnessed the entire exchange.  

It wasn’t just the kissing though.  The more they meet; the more Barry discovers he likes Len’s sense of humour, especially the stupid puns he comes up with.  He likes that even though Len’s a demon, it’s obvious he cares about Lisa and would do anything to protect her – not that she needs it, of course.  Barry likes that Len was thoughtful enough to check up on him after that first deal to make sure that he was alright.  All of it proved that underneath the icy exterior, there is a warm, generous person underneath. 

Basically, Leonard Snart is the worst demon ever and Barry is slowly falling in love with him for it.

* * *

 

It’s not long before they begin to meet the rest of the Rogues who are all curious about the hunters that have caught the attention of their boss and his sister.  The first they meet is Mick Rory, a demon who has an affinity for fire and provides an explosion as a distraction to help the trio escape a nest of vampires.  They quickly learn he’s a man of few words, simply offering a nod to them once they’re free and it’s only when Len next appears that he reveals he’s a Rogue. 

The second introduces himself as Hartley Rathaway.  He’s a sarcastic demon who appears when Cisco is in the middle of building a new gun.  His first words to them are criticisms of Cisco’s design but he follows up with suggestions which are, much to their surprise, _good_.  Not that Cisco would ever admit it, thanks to Hartley’s scathing tone, but Barry is pretty sure he sees some of the demon’s ideas implemented in the final product.

The third is Shawna Baez.  She turns up after a fight gone wrong that leaves Caitlin with a large, deep gash in her leg that won’t stop bleeding.  Since they’re nowhere near a hospital, Barry calls for Len yet it’s Shawna who appears instead, offering a short introduction before setting to work on Caitlin’s leg with the medical kit she brought.  As she works, she tells them that she took the time to do a medical course (out of boredom only, she insists) and once she’s finished she tells them a deal isn’t necessary.  When Barry asks her about this, she gives him an ‘are you stupid?’ stare. 

“He’s the only one allowed to make deals with you,” she states as if it’s obvious and disappears before Barry can demand she explain. 

The last of the Rogues they don’t meet until the consequences of their actions finally catch up to them.  

* * *

They should have realised Heaven would notice their interactions with the demons, but the angels hadn’t even crossed their minds until they are literally in front of the hunters, disappointment radiating from them.  Eiling, the angel who has always been vocal about his distaste that Barry was chosen to receive a gift, is the one leading the small group and he stares down at the trio with open fury.

“It has come to Heaven’s attention that you have not been doing your duty as hunters,” Eiling begins.  “Not only have you been allowing the King of Hell and his Rogues to live but you have been making deals with them.  Explain yourselves.”

Caitlin’s the one who answers.  Considering her history with them, she’s always had the most luck appealing to them. 

“I understand your concern but these deals have only been used to help us do the right thing, to defeat other monsters and protect people.”

“We recognise your intentions are good,” a soft spoken angel responds.  An angel wearing Ronnie’s face.   Barry’s proud to see that Caitlin makes no outward reaction – once upon a time merely the sight of his face would have sent her into a grief-stricken rage.  “However it does not explain some of the deals made, especially by you Cisco.”  Ronnie, or rather Rafael, sends Cisco a judgemental look which makes the tech swallow and avert his gaze to the ground. 

“It has to stop now,” Eiling continues.  “Before the demons name their price.  It is not right for demons to hold this much power over hunters.”

“They wouldn’t do anything bad,” Barry defends.  “In fact, isn’t it better if the Rogues are kept alive and in power?  They keep the demons under control, stop them killing.”

“And how do you know they are not just biding their time, gaining your trust only to betray it in the future.  Demons are evil creatures Mr. Allen, killing is in their nature, something I thought you had learnt at a young age.”  Barry can’t supress a wince and satisfied, Eiling carries on.  “This is most likely an elaborate plan of theirs and you are fools for allowing it to go on for so long.  Deal with this or else we will be forced to take matters into our own hands.”

Barry narrows his eyes at the angel.  “What do you mean?”

“What I mean, _Flash_ , is that we can take away that gift of yours just as quickly as it was bestowed.  It would also do you well to remember that there are many other hunters in the world you would love the opportunity to strike down the King of Hell and his minions.”

Barry’s blood runs cold.  He may have spent 24 years of his life without his speed but to lose it now would be akin to losing a limb.  But he can’t kill Len or any of the Rogues.  They may not have put a label on what they are, in fact, Barry isn’t even sure what they are but he knows for certain that Len is important to him.  Just as important, Barry hopes, as he is to Len.  Eiling may have said they can’t be trusted and perhaps Barry wasn’t the best judge of character but he just has a gut feeling about Len.  Len won’t betray him.

“It doesn’t have to come to that,” the third angel says peacefully.  “For now the Rogues remain your responsibility.  If you deal with them accordingly then you are free to carry on as you are, all will be forgiven.”

Before Barry can even open his mouth to tell them where they can shove their forgiveness, Cisco is storming forwards.

“Man could you guys sound anymore like douches?  We’re not killing the Rogues.  Yeah, they’re demons but you know what?  They’ve been a hell of a lot more trustworthy and reliable than you jerks have.  They actually _help_ us instead of giving us shitty cryptic clues and ignoring us when we need help most!”

Eiling smiles.  “I’m sorry you feel that way,” he says, sounding anything but.  “It seems you have fallen from the path of God.  It is not right for hunters to side with the darkness.  It is with great regret that I have to dispose of you.”

It’s as if all the oxygen has left the room and Barry feels his body begin to collapse in on itself, as if his organs are disintegrating.  With a choked off gasp he crumples and blood begins to drip down his chin.  Through the black spots clouding his vision, he can just make out Cisco and Caitlin receiving the same treatment.  Barry doesn’t even have the capability to call out Len’s name and then his vision goes completely and he’s fading…

Just as quickly as the pain came, it’s gone and Barry heaves in the air he was denied.  His sight clears and he focuses on the newcomer who’s engaged in a fight with Eiling.  The 2 other angels who had arrived with Eiling are gone.  Probably didn’t want to witness their murder. 

“Go Barry; get your friends out of here!  I’ll distract him for you.”

Barry doesn’t question him; he grabs Cisco and Caitlin and flashes them back to their motel room.  It’s only after the elation of surviving has worn of, and Cisco and Caitlin are recovering from their alcohol-fuelled celebration, that Barry realises his powers have been taken away.    

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Barry for how gut-wrenching it would be to lose his powers.  Not until this moment had he realised just how often he’d used his speed, how he’d used it for menial tasks without even thinking.  It’s not just a limb he’s lost; it’s a part of himself.  The part that made him who he was, a hunter that demons everywhere feared.  Without his speed, what good is he?  He can relearn how to fight but he’ll never be as good. Attacks that had once felt like minutes would go back to seconds.  What if someone dies because of it?  How can he protect his friends like this?

Caitlin offers to try and appeal to Heaven but Barry says no.  After their last encounter, he doesn’t think they’ll be very compassionate and this time, Barry wouldn’t be able to aid their escape.  Cisco says he could plan designs for a suit that might recreate his powers but again, Barry stops him.  It would just be wasting time and resources.  Frankly, Barry doesn’t want to do much of anything which is why he chooses to remain in bed while Cisco and Caitlin talk in hushed voices about what they’re going to do next.  Tucked up under the covers, he doesn’t even realise they have guests until the duvet is ripped off his head.  The light blinds him momentarily so it takes him a bit to realise that their tiny motel room is currently occupied by the complete gang of Rogues.

“Huh?  What are you guys doing here?” He asks, before catching site of a familiar face.  “You!” He exclaims to the man who’d saved them.  “You were there last night, you helped us.”

The demon nods.  “That’s me.  I’m Mark Mardon.  Gotta say, you have guts kid, all three of you do.  I was sceptical about you lot but the way you defended us to the angels?  Touched me right in my absent heart.”

“Thank you,” Caitlin says sincerely.  “If you hadn’t of come we would have died.”

“Yeah, thanks dude.  I did not like that weird angel voodoo thing,” Cisco adds, shuddering.

Mark’s reply is cut off by Len, who has been scrutinising Barry since he pulled the sheets away.

“You’re not looking so hot Scarlett.”

Barry drops his gaze, hands clenching tight into the duvet.  He almost doesn’t want to admit his new weakness, that he’s barely a hunter anymore.  However, as he’d told the angels, he trusts Len and the Rogues now, there’s no point in keeping it a secret. 

“The angels took my speed away,” he mutters, head still bowed shamefully.

“What dicks,” Shawna mumbles and the others echo similar sentiments apart from Len who doesn’t look too concerned. 

“You know Barry,” he says conversationally, “You could always just make a deal to get it back.”

Barry’s head snaps up as a tendril of hope begins to form.  Since it had been a gift from Heaven, Barry had just assumed it wouldn’t be as easy as making a deal to get it back.  But Len wouldn’t offer if he wasn’t sure…

“You can do that?”  Barry breathes.

“Why Barry, are you doubting me?  Of course I can, I’m not about to start letting those weasels with wings one up me.  Do have a little faith.”

Barry can’t quite believe it.  If it weren’t so inappropriate, he’d jump Len then and there but as it is, he settles for scrambling out of bed to tug on the chuckling demon.   

“Someone’s eager, but why don’t we take this deal outside.  Away from prying eyes.”  Hartley lets out a disappointed huff but with his elated mood, Barry doesn’t even spare the demon a thought as he drags Len outside.  He has Len pressed against the wall, ready to kiss, when Eiling’s words surface in his mind.  While at this point there’s no doubt Len would abuse his price, Barry finds he really wants to know. 

“Len, before we do this, what is the cost of all these deals?  You keep saying you’ll tell me later but it’s been a while now and I’m curious.”

For the first time ever, Barry thinks he can see a hint of fear in Len’s eyes and the demon pauses before sighing and answering.  “Okay kid, I guess I might as well tell you.  The price for all these deals…is that you go on a date with me.  Nothing has to happen, I’m not about to force you into anything, but I want the opportunity to show you that while I may be a demon I like you and I want-”

Barry stops Len’s ramblings with a kiss.  It’s the easiest deal he’s ever made. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! If you did please leave a kudos :) I have a coldflash themed blog on tumblr if you want to see more au ideas I have or just chat about the flash in general - scarlett-ice.


End file.
